1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to multi-tasking core environments, and more specifically, to systems and methods for improving data restore overhead in multi-tasking environments.
2. Related Art
In processing systems in which processing resources make use of multi-tasking capabilities, different schemes may be used to manage the scheduling associated with executing multiple tasks. The degree of difficulty in multitasking management may be directly related to the number of tasks that may be under management at any given time.